


Fifteen Minutes

by darlinghookshipper87



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Kastle, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kastle and Amy are a family, Post S2, shut up don't ruin it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinghookshipper87/pseuds/darlinghookshipper87
Summary: A glimpse into Kastle & Amy as a family post S2 b/c that's what happened. Prompt from tumblr of someone asking for Kastle cooking together fluff/drabble.





	Fifteen Minutes

Frank was already home by the time Karen got home. She was back at the paper, to nobody’s surprise Matt’s unreliability caused the firm to dissolve and Ellison took her back readily and promised not to ask about Daredevil again.

“Hey.” She called to him in the kitchen as she slipped out of her heels. Greeted by their rescue pitbull Max that Amy had found in an alley not far from school one day.

“Hey.” He replied as he hummed along to the music that played on the television. “You’re home early.” He commented as he kissed her hello and she slid next to him as he handed her a glass of wine.

She shrugged. “Finished my interview early. I can write from home tonight.” She told him simply. “Need help with dinner?” She asked him as she watched him stir a pot of rice and before putting chicken in the oven.

“I was thinking a salad with this if you wanna make that. Kid’s still at school.” He explained. Amy, given her…. Talent for lying before, had discovered theater and had auditions for a school play so she was getting back later.

“Hmmm, is that why you’re going all out for dinner tonight? Spoiling her?” She teased him as she went to work on the salad as they worked side by side.

“I don’t spoil her.” He protested with a grunt.

“Oh sure… And why’s she at that fancy private school then?” She asked him with a smirk, gasping when he pinched her ass.

“Watch it Page.” He warned her with a smirk as he backed her up against the counter before kissing her.

They were so wrapped up in the kisses, that they didn’t pay attention to Amy trudging through the door in her uniform and backpack, or Max greeting her excitedly.

“I know I said you two were cute, but you do know you have a bedroom… Right?” Amy asked them from the other side of the kitchen with a smirk.

Frank pulled away and Karen turned to her with a blush on her cheeks.   
Hey kid, how’d it go?” He simply asked, ignoring Amy’s smart comment.

She shrugged and smiled at Karen pulling her hair down from where Frank had messed it up. “Good I think, I’ll find out if I got a part tomorrow.” She told them. “I’m gonna change.”

“Dinner’s in twenty minutes.” He told her as she disappeared into her room and Frank smirked back at Karen. “Wanna go into our bedroom for fifteen minutes?”

Karen smiled.


End file.
